Relics
General Information: Relics and artifacts are ancient tools created by the Elder Gods, mostly Gaia, in times long past. Artifacts are one of a kind creations and no artifact is alike one another. Relics, on the other hand, are recreations of the artifacts, which have been mass produced in case of war. Artifacts and relics have trace amounts of the owner’s blood in them, so if another person tries to use it, it becomes unusable and starts to hurt the person holding it. This feature, often called ‘Soulbinding’, remains even if the original owner dies. Known Relics: Eye of the Flügel: * This Eye allows its owner to warp to their home at the cost of some Mana. It also allows the user to communicate with other owners of an Eye or someone with a similar reciever. With the Eye in posession, the user is also able to negate the time limit of the Flügel Tiara. The Eye looks like a compass made of a red crystal with a small, golden cross on one side. * Owner(s): ** Lote Quaro ** Nicolas Akushi ** Hikari Gesseki Key of the King's Law: * This Key allows its owner to summon golden weapons out of thin air and create up to 20 rifts at once, which can each shoot one weapon at Mach 1 at a desired location, where it will explode upon impact. All of this costs Mana. It looks like a golden, futuristic key. * Owner(s): ** Lote Quaro Ring of Odin: * This Ring gives its owner aditional shielding and resistance to all fire damage. It seems to be made of Elementium from the dimension of Alfheim and a strange lime green crystal. * Owner(s): ** Lote Quaro ** Yugure Amethys ** Nicolas Akushi Primordial Riot Shield: * This huge curved Æsirian steel shield, apart from looking really cool, has the ability to block all elemental infused attacks, this lets the wielder deflect almost all forms of attack. * Owner(s): ** Nicolas Akushi Æsirian Familiar: * A familiar created from raw Mana. These familiars protect their designated subject and give them advice about possible dangers. * Owner(s) {Familiar}: ** Nicolas Akushi {Hikari Gesseki} ** Kluri Emora {Lote Quaro} Crest of Yggdrasill: * Ancient wooden staff capable of manipulating space and time. This is one of the tools used to create universes. This tool has to be supplied with an insane amount of Vis (Magical Energy), provided by the Elder Council. * Owner(s): ** Nicolas Akushi Known Artifacts: World’s Eye: The Eye takes the form of a golden compass with the symbol of Aer, Ignis, Terra and Aqua in the places of North, East, South and West respectively. In the center, a black and white whirlpool can be seen behind an Alfglass cover with a golden cross on top. The Eye allows its user to safely warp to locations from the user’s mind and allows trans-dimensional communication. To activate trans-dimensional communication, the other person must have a special receiver, like the Eye of the Flügel. This artifact is bound to Kluri Emora, who uses it to contact her guardian spirit Lote Quaro in times of need. Key of the Lord’s Decree: The Key takes the form of a futuristic, platinum key, with raw Mana flowing through it like a circuit. The Key allows its user to utilize an immense arsenal of ancient weapons, which she can seemingly grab out of thin air. This tool can also create multiple rips in space, causing the weapons to be shot out at speeds easily breaking Mach 10. The final use of the Key is currently unknown. The artifact is soulbound to Ametrys Emora, who only figured out how to use it to summon weapons before her demise. Runeblade of the Æsir: An ancient Runeblade, handcrafted by Odin himself, and given to Nicolas by Gaia, the eldest goddess of the council, this blade is made out of Æsirian Steel, making it unbreakable, and capable of dealing, immense amounts of damage to the victim, when swung, the sword summons mana beams that deal an equally enormous amount of damage if the objective is hit, it is adorned with Æsirian runes, which say "Life" in this language. This artifact is soulbound to Nicolas Akushi. Parasol of Distorted Reality: The Parasol looks like a normal parasol, with the colors purple-magenta-black going from top to bottom respectively, and a small, sharp, black ornament on top. This parasol has the ability to rip holes in space and reality itself, granting the user of this tool the ability to transport freely through the multiverse and break the laws of nature. Breaking these laws takes a tremendous amount of energy, many times more than is found in a single human. Using thousands of souls, Yugure was able to break the law of soulbinding and bound this tool to a second user. This artifact is soulbound to Yugure Amethys and Megumi Safaia.